A MISTAKE
by Sabaku no Temtem
Summary: Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu. Aku masih mencintai pacar wanitaku" jawabnya. warning : yaoi!


_**Story :** A Mistake_

_**Written By :** Sabaku no Temtem._

_**Disclaimer :** saiia mungkin -ditabok yang punya-  


* * *

_

**Warning :** Ehm, sebenarnya ini yaoi loh. Sudah saia kasih tau sebelumnya ya. Bagi yang tidak suka, harap tidak membaca fic ini. Ok, yang mau membaca, silahkan……..

A/n : Entah kenapa saya membuat fic seperti ini. Sebenarnya saia tidak terlalu suka dengan yaoi seperti ini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur di buat, tidak ada salahnya minna-san membacanya.. Ini karya pertama saia, Jadi maaf kalau tilisan ini kurang menarik untuk dibaca. Saia sangat senang kalau ada yang mereview tulisan ini. Terima kasih.

* * *

Kutatap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kecewa. Lagi-lagi tidak ada. Aku mendesah pelan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berbuat hal konyol seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat bermata biru itu mengusik hatiku.

Pria itu, pria yang kulihat seminggu yang lalu dari jendela ini membuatku terpesona. Entah kenapa, setiap kalia aku ke tempat ini, aku pasti akan duduk disudut dekat jendela agar aku bisa melihat pria itu. Berharap bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Kali ini pun tidak. Mustahil bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya, tahu namanya saja tidak. Percuma menunggu seperti ini. Aku menyibak rambut panjangku dengan satu tanganku yang kosong sementara tangan yang lainnya menyangga kepalaku. Memain-mainkannya dengan cemberut. Aku bosan!!

Ku panggil waiter yang sedang berdiri di sudut etalase dengan enggan. Ia menghampiriku lalu memberiku daftar menu. Aku memesan cappucino untuk menghilangkan kekecewaanku karena tidak bisa melihatnya. Ketika minuman yang ku pesan datang, aku segera meminumnya sampai gelas itu kosong. Aku baru saja hendak pergi dari tempat ini ketika seseorang yang baru masuk membuatku terdiam.

Pria itu, pria yang ku lihat seminggu yang lalu itu datang ke kafe kecil ini. Apakah ini keajaiban, setelah sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya lagi?. Kuurungkan niatku untuk pergi. Aku kembali duduk ketika ia duduk lima meja dariku. Lalu ia memesan miniman yang sama denganku. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang selalu memenuhi benakku setiap malam sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur.

Tak lama setelah ia memesan minuman, sesuatu yang berdering membuatnya meraih saku celananya. Ternyata ada telepon dari seseorang. Dan suara yang didengarnya itu membuat wajahnya memutih. Lalu ia mematikan hpnya dengan kasar, dan memasukannya lagi ke saku celana.

Aku terus memerhatikannya sampai ia menyadari aku sedang memandanginya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa mata birunya benar-benar indah. Seolah terbuat dari batu kristal yang sangat mahal. Satu keajaiban kembali terjadi. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Tersenyum lebar dalam satu tarikan napas. Dan keajaiban-keajaiban lainnya kembali terjadi di depan mataku ketika ia tiba-tiba duduk di hadapanku. Ia menatapku seolah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat.

Ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Kali ini senyumnya menyiratkan kepedihan. Seolah musibah baru saja menimpanya. Setelah menatapku agak lama, ia menyapaku untuk yang pertama kali.

"Maaf, kenapa kau terus menatapku?"

Ketika kalimat itu meluncur lembut dari bibirnya yang mungil, aku seperti tersengat listrik. Suaranya yang indah membuat jantungku seperti berhenti bedetak. Aku jadi semakin penasaran kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk maha sempurna seperti dia. Sunggu beruntung orang yang memilikinya.

Pertanyaannya mengusik hatiku. Apa yang mesti aku jawab?

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Tidak usah sungkan, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau." kilahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulutku. Sepert telah mengenalku sebelumnya, ia menceritakan masalahnya padaku.

"Tadi pacarku menelponku, ia bilang ia ingin putus dariku. Katanya aku sudah berubah" ujarnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanyaku berusaha memahaminya. Gejolak hatiku meletup-letup karena senang bisa berbicara denganya.

"Karena dia tidak menyukai orang sepertiku" ujarnya.

"Memangnya dia menyukai orang seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak orang yang sepertiku" jawabnya.

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku tidak mengerti. Ia menatapku langsung kemanik mata.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Itu yang membuatnya tidak suka" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah kepadanya?"

"Dia menyebutku guy, aku tidak suka itu " jawabnya. Suaranya yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi kasar. Semua orang yang ada disitu memandangi kami dengan aneh. Keadaan inilah yang paling aku tidak suka. Aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku ini juga seperti orang ini. Ia masih menahan amarahnya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini dirumahku saja" usulku. Seperti terhipnotis, ia menuruti kata-kataku. Dan aku sadar kalau hal ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku langsung mengajaknya ke kamarku dan mendudukkannya dikasurku yang putih.

"Sekarang tidak usah cemas, tidak ada yang melihat kita disini" kataku. Rambutnya yang putih berkibar-kibar ditiup angin _Air Conditioner_ yang ada di kamarku. Ia kembali tersenyum. Gejolah hatiku muncul lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Aku ingin tahu semua informasi tentangnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" ujarnya. Mata indahnya kembali menatapku.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya. Ia memainkan rambut hitamku yang panjang.

"Panggil aku Byakuya saja" tubuhku bergetar hebat saat aku menyebutkan namaku. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatapku lagi. Tersenyum.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia memojokkanku sampai aku menabrak dinding. Matanya masih menatapku liar.

"Matamu sunggu indah" ujarnya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang.

Dengan semangat, aku mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh terlentang di kasurku. Kedudukan terbalik, akulah yang menguasainya.

"Tentu. Semua orang mengagumi mata hitamku" jawabku. Kini tubuhnya ada di bawah tubuhku. Denagn sigap aku menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang dingin seperti marmer. Kutelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mata indahnya kini bisa kuraih. Hidung bangirnya, pipinya yang lembut dan terakhir bibirnya yang mungil. Tanganku berhenti dibibirnya. Hasratku meletup-letup lagi. Ingin kulumat bibirnya yang membuatku menelan air liur. Aku memajukan wajahku. Ketika wajahku hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari wajahnya, suara benda bedering membuatnya mendorong tubuhku, hingga aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku menggeram karena perbuatanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"umpatku.

'_Tadi hampir berhasil kalau tidak diganggu __oleh benda sialan itu'_ batinku. Ia meraih _hp_ dari saku celananya dan mengangkatnya. Ia diam sambil mendengarkan orang yang berbicara diseberang telepon. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mematikan hpnya dan menatapku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi." ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa salahku?"protesku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu. Ternyata, aku masih mencintai pacar wanitaku" jawabnya. Kata-katanya membuatku membeku. Dia yang kukira juga menyukaiku ternyata menghianatiku begitu saja. Kejam.

Ia lalu menghampiriku dan mencium keningku setelah berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf di telingaku. Setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapanku dengan tiba-tiba seperti ia menghampiriku tadi.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku, aku mendapatiku seorang diri dalam kamar itu. Tanpanya yang sudah pergi dari hidupku untuk selama-lamanya.

"Arggghhhhh!!!!!" teriakku. Percuma, ia tidak akan kembali.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

A/n : Hya, kisah yang sangat mengharukan. Bagaimana tanggapan minna?? Tolong review ya! Agar tulisan saia selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. Arigatou.

* * *


End file.
